Her Last and Only Wish
by SerinaBeauty
Summary: Inspired by 'My Wish' by FlamingB1rd. When a teenage girl is re-born as a character in an anime she loves, Attack on Titan. She keeps a lot of her memories about her past life and the show. Will she change everything, or will most of it stay the same. Will be based on the anime first, then the manga after the Female-Titan arc. Rated T for Language, gore and such.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This fanfic is _Inspired_ by 'My Wish' which is written by FlamingB1rd. If you are into Fairy Tail, you will definitely like that fanfiction, but this one is my way, Shingeki no Kyojin style.  
**

 **Me: So I hope you guys like this, enjoy, my Reader-chans.**

 **Mira: What she said! *Smiles***

 **Both: *High-fives each other***

 **Chapter 1**

 **Re-Birth**

 ** _Aoiléann's PoV (well, who else's PoV was it gonna be)_ **

My name was Aoiléann [Pronounced A-Lean] McGilloway, I was Irish and I was thirteen years old when I died in a four car crash. I had medium length dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. My height was 5' 4.5". Here's how my death happened:

I was walking home from the town like I would any other day. I was leaving the main street, crossing the road at the nearby cinema. The traffic light was red and a car came speeding through it, swerving around me and hitting another car, which made two other cars crash, one completely running me over and the other smashing behind it. I was injured so badly I couldn't let out any noise, not a single screech.

I had woken up and looked around. I was in a hospital bed, everything was white. I had been covered in bandages and tubes were put over my body. I was in horrible pain. The last things I saw were my younger brother and sister. I had managed to mutter out, "I-I l-lo-ve y-you guys," and I went out with a smile, knowing I'll be going to a better place, and oh boy, was I wrong.

I looked around, the place I was in looked blank. Suddenly a voice made itself heard.

"Do you know where you are, child?" It, or he, asked.

"I don't think so. Is this Hell? I feel like I should be burning there right now," I replied sarcastically.

"Not quite, this is the afterlife, the place where people go before they get re-born as new people," He stated.

"Okay, so I'm going to be re-incarnated as someone else who I don't really know at all?"

"In a way, yes. But I think you might know this one," He answered.

Suddenly everything went pitch black, until I woke up, feeling way shorter, and I was... Crying? 'Huh? What the fuck's going on. Why am I so short? Why can't I say anything? Ugh,' I thought, getting really confused at everything, until a female voice said something.

"Her name, will be Mira, Mira Linias," a voice which I presume was my mother's said. 'Wait, that name is familiar... That's the name of my Attack on Titan oc, Mira Linias. She's, no, I'm half Irish, quarter Greek, and quarter... Ackerman. I must be in Shiganshina now then,' I mentally sighed, and stopped crying.

I tried my hardest to look at my surroundings. But I just saw my parents hair and the ceiling. 'This is amazing, I'm reborn as a character in my favourite anime, but now I have to fight titans, although, I am no-where near scared of those fucking shits. Wait...' I started fangirling mentally, 'I get to meet the main characters in a few years time.'

I was a happy baby, always smiling and laughing, I was also very smart, from my other life, of course. I was walking and talking when I was one. We had also moved out of Shiganshina and further inside Wall Maria. By age three I could talk like it was no big deal. I didn't really make re-learning things a big deal, since I had already learned these things before. I had also remembered how to swear and had remembered some other things a three year old shouldn't know. [( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)]

My two aunt's and my uncle visited whenever they could, as my aunt's were both in the Scout Regiment. My Aunt Saoirse was the aunt I could remember most, she was my mum's sister, and my Uncle Thomas was my mum's brother. I couldn't remember Thomas' wife though as she never really left the regiment to visit, maybe just on my birthday and that was it. And then, my fourth year of being re-born came, and I dreaded it. I knew my parents were both going to be murdered someday when my uncle was over.

 **~Time Skip, brought by an adorable Armin in cat pyjamas and a futon~**

I was really happy today. Thomas was coming over and staying for dinner. But that happiness disappeared when I , was the day my parents died. I had this massive journal I wrote everything in. My previous life in one section, and this life in another. I was sitting in my room, writing in the journal about what I remembered from my past and what happened today so far. Then, there was a knock on my bedroom door.

"Mira, Thomas is here," Mum said, as I jumped out of my bed, put the journal on the drawers and sprinted out the door. I ran down the hallway and jumped onto Thomas. I clung onto Thomas like how Mikasa clung to Eren in Chuugakkou, just without all Mikasa's crazy lovey dovey bullshit, he is my uncle you know.

"Thomas, I missed you," I said, grabbing his shirt after he pulled me up.

"Same here, kiddo. Now, how about we go and eat dinner," he replied, carrying me to the table and placing me down in the seat beside him.

Everyone had sat down and started eating, then the time which I dreaded came. My parents were shivved by two men with blades.

"Mira, get behind me!" Thomas shouted. I had never seen him like that, but I knew he was trying to protect me.

He ended up getting them on the floor and took their knives, so that they couldn't harm me. I felt this warm feeling rushing through my veins with my blood. 'Is this the Awakened power? No, it can't be. I don't even have the Ackerman surname,' I thought before lunging at the men, kicking them as hard as I could. I might have busted one of their noses and spraining a wrist of theirs after around ten minutes of beating them. I stopped when I heard knocking at the door.

"Hello, this is the Military Police. May we come in?" a man said in a monotone voice. I ran to my room as Thomas opened the door.

"Hello sir, the men are here," he said, motioning towards the two unconscious men on the floor. I peeked my head out of the door, the MP were taking the men away and Thomas was telling me to come over to him. I slowly and shyly walked up to him and hid behind my uncle. He placed his hand in front of me, holding it out, as if to tell me to grab it and stand beside him. I placed my tiny hand in his big one and walked to the side of him. He ruffled my hair and continued to talk to the men in the MP, I didn't bother to listen in, I was drowned in sadness that I didn't pay attention to anything until Thomas lifted me up and hugged me tightly.

"Hey, kiddo, go pack up your stuff. You are coming to live with me," he said, putting me down. I ran to my room and packed all I needed, along with my fathers scarf, my journal and my big sketchbook.

 **~Time skip, brought to you by a sad Mira~**

A few days had passed, and I was in Thomas' house in Shiganshina. He said that today, Dr. Jaeger was coming over to give us a check up, in case we had gotten any injuries and if we had allergies, etc.

"Mira, just make sure to be nice to Dr. Jeager's son E-" I had cut him off.

"Eren, I know. You've been telling me all day," I said. "And when we go to see Mr. Arlert, be nice to his grandson, Armin." I was silently fangirling again, as I was going to meet the main character of the show today. I just couldn't wait until Grisha came.

 **A/N:**

 **Mira: I hope you liked my backstory so far! Thank you for writing it for everyone, Author-chan!**

 **Me: No problem Mira! Anyway, follow, fave and review if you want, and I'll see you in the next chapter when Mira meets Eren and Armin. Baii, my little Reader-Chans ;3;**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

 **Me: I am happy to say, that this story will be staying up. Thank's FlamingB1rd.** _ **Hugs her SnK counterpart**_

 **Mira: So we hope you guys will like this long chapter** _ **Gets squashed by Serina**_

 **Eren: I'm gonna be in this chapter, right?**

 **Mira: Yes, both yourself and Armin.**

 **Armin: Thank you, Author-chan!**

 **Me:** _ **stops hugging Mira.**_ **You're welcome, Armin. Enjoy my Reader-chans! Also, there are spoilers from the manga, just a heads up!**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Familiar Faces**

 _ **Mira's PoV**_

We had waited for about twenty minutes, I had retreated to my room so I could write in my journal. My handwriting wasn't the best, but it wasn't that bad either. I had remembered loads of songs from my past, including the Attack on Titan ones and English covers also. I wrote them down in a separate book that Thomas had given me. I had finished writing in my journal, so I went to my songbook and looked through all the songs that I had. My favourites were; an English cover of Jiyuu no Tsubasa, Karma and Nagisa singing the first two openings of Assassination Classroom and Ignite, by Aoi Eir. I flinched as someone knocked on my door a few times.

"Hey, kiddo. Dr. Jaeger is here with Eren," Thomas said through the door.

"Okay, I'll be out in a second," I said as Thomas walked away. I put my songbook and my journal on my drawers and went out to see Grisha and Eren.

Thomas was sitting beside Grisha, talking away while Eren sat on his own. I was thinking about sitting beside Eren, but I decided to stay standing.

"Hello, Mira. I am Dr. Jaeger. I presume your uncle had told you myself and Eren were coming today," he said, as I nodded. "I am here to give you a check up as there was an incident a few days ago. I'll just be checking if you're hurt or have any allergies and such."

"Okay, Mr. Jaeger."

 **~Time Skip~**

"Alright, Mira. All I can say is that there is nothing major wrong with you. All you have is hayfever." Grisha stated. "Do you know what hayfever is?" I nodded.

"Hayfever is when you take a reaction to pollen in flowers and such, which is most likely to happen in summer. The bee's move around with pollen stuck to them, flying from flower to flower." I answered, taking a breath before I continued. "If you suffered from hayfever and were outside a lot, you would have a runny or a blocked nose and you would be sneezing a lot. You could also have puffy eyes." I smiled knowing that I was correct.

"You've a smart niece there, Thomas," Grisha whispered to my uncle, who nodded as if to say 'yes'. "Well, Thomas, it's your turn now."

"Mira, take Eren to your room to play," Thomas told me. I nodded as I grabbed Eren's arm and pulled him to my room's door.

"Wait here a second, Eren. I have to do something," I said, going into my room and closing the door. I looked at the top of the drawers and grabbed my two books. I ended up throwing them under the bed, along with my sketchbook. I opened the door, letting the brunette in.

"So, what do you wanna do, Mira?" He asked.

"I dunno. Wanna just ask each other questions?" I suggested.

"Sure, how old are you?" he asked.

"Four. How old are you?" I replied

"Five. What do you do for fun?"

"I draw and I sing, although my singing is really, really bad." I said, looking away slightly. "What do you do for fun?"

"I go outside and play with my friend Armin. We have fun, but he gets into fights sometimes. Do you still have your parents?" Eren asked as I curled up, my knees against my chest, and my head on top of my knees. I tried my best not to cry, but the opposite happened. My tears rushed out like a waterfall, soaking my long dress. Eren had moved beside me, regretting what he had asked.

"I-I, my *hic* parents, they *hic* the-" Eren had cut me of as I continued sobbing.

"I get it now. The incident the other day, it had to do with your parents. I'm sorry for asking. If you want, you can sing to make yourself feel better. I won't judge, promise," he smiled at me as I nodded and wiped my, now puffy, red eyes. I reached under my bed and brought out my songbook, I flipped through the pages and picked out a song, an English cover of Utsukushiki Zankoku na Sekai, by Adrisaurus.

 _"There's a dream my heart just can't seem to leave behind,_  
 _Like a flower holding on for life,inside my mind._  
 _Time and again I push it away from me,_  
 _But it finds a way back in sleep._

 _My beating heart drowns my thoughts away,_  
 _Tearing apart this dreamer's way._  
 _But still I know deep inside my soul,_  
 _That I never can let it go._

 _How can anybody live in a world that's so cruel and beautiful?_  
 _Always asking why we're really here,_  
 _Losing all of our control to our fears._  
 _Some of us are strong, some of us are weak, but still we seek..._  
 _For a new day that can offer more,_  
 _Do we really know the world we're fighting for?"_

"Mira, you're really good at singing! The way you said it was as if you had a horrible voice before, then it changed to this!" Eren exclaimed.

"Thank you, Eren. But it's not that, I just have low self-esteem, that's all," I half-lied, I used to be really bad at singing in my old life, but I also have low self-esteem.

"Huh, Armin also has low self-esteem," Eren said, and I knew he wasn't wrong. Armin gathered his courage in Trost to fight for Eren, and then a few months later he became my little coconut titan-shifter.

"I think that might be the only thing myself and Armin have in common," I lied, I did have to cover up the part that I remember most of the things of the anime and manga, or else the timeline would mess up.

"Nope, you and Armin both have blonde hair, blue eyes, are extremely smart and are a bit shorter than me. I would list more things, but I'm not too bothered right now," He replied, smiling.

"Okay, so what do we do now?" I asked, flipping through my songs, hearing the tunes in my head.

"Could you sing another song please, Mira?" Eren requested, I had found a song I really wanted to sing anyway.

"Okay, one second," I said as I held the book so that only I could read the lyrics and swallowed my saliva.

 _"Day by day_  
 _We have lost our edge_  
 _Don't you know?_  
 _Forgotten is the life we led_  
 _Now it seems_  
 _You don't care what the risk is_  
 _The peaceful times have made us blind_

 _Can't look back_  
 _They will not come back_  
 _Can't be afraid_  
 _It's time after time_  
 _Once again_  
 _I'm hiding in my room_  
 _The peaceful times have made us blind_

 _So you can't fly if you never try_  
 _You told me...Oh, Long ago_  
 _But you left the wall_  
 _Outside the gate_  
 _So more than ever, it's real_

 _It was like a nightmare_  
 _It's painful for me_  
 _Because nobody wants to die too fast_  
 _Remember the day of grief_  
 _Now it's strange for me_  
 _I could see your face_  
 _I could hear your voice_

 _Remember the day we met_  
 _It's painful for me_  
 _Because nobody wants to die too fast_  
 _Remember a day we dreamt_  
 _It's painful for me_  
 _I could see your face_  
 _I could hear your voice_

 _Song for the reluctant heroes_  
 _Oh Give me your strength_  
 _Our life is so short_  
 _Song for the reluctant heroes_  
 _I wanna be brave like you"_

"I liked that song, although I don't know the meaning of it," Eren stated. I also liked that song, since it was Levi's theme. In my past life, Levi, along with Karma Akabane from Assassination Classroom, were my favourite anime characters. it was more Levi though, Karma was just a back-up in case Attack on Titan was discontinued.

"I like it too, Eren. I think it's about a soldier who's comrades had died too early, so he's asking for their strength in battle," I replied. (This is what I think the song's about anyway, so if I have it wrong, it's just what I think)

"I'm bored now," Eren sighed.

"Me too, wanna play a game I made up? It's called 'Scout's'," I suggested. "Someone is the Titan and the others are the Scouts'. The Scouts have to try and touch the neck of the Titan, which is around here," I placed my hand on my neck and traced a circle around my nape. "That goes on for about three rounds, then the Titan and the player with the most points switch positions. I have a titan mask and Scout cloaks that I've made myself with my mum's old sewing supplies. If you want I'll be the Titan first," I smiled at the brunette.

"Yeah, I wanna play," Eren exclaimed. I giggled a little at his excitement and started looking for the mask and a cloak.

"Eren, it's time to go now," Grisha was standing in the doorway, looking down at the boy.

"But I want to play with Mira," Eren frowned, sad that he had to go.

"It's okay Eren, I'm going to meet Armin tomorrow, so maybe we can all play together sometime after tomorrow," I smiled kindly at the brunette.

"Bye Mira, see you sometime."

"See you later, Eren. Goodbye Mr. Jaeger," I replied, waving them off, smiling.

 **~Le Time Skip~**

I was thinking in my sleep, maybe. I wasn't completely asleep, just half awake. I was thinking about many things, whether they where possible or not. 'Would Ireland be here? Maybe, since Asia had been mentioned in the show a few times, due to Mikasa's nationality. Is this a dream? I'm not a hundred percent sure, although I've been living here for a few years. It could be like in a fanfiction I've read before, but then the character woke up since she was in a magic nightmare.' I sighed mentally whilst opening my eyes, "If we end up beating the titans, will I be able to go back to my own country? Depends if question number one has a positive answer in this world." I muttered to myself

"Mira, up and at 'em. Breakfast will be ready in ten," My uncle said through the door. I sighed physically and responded shortly after.

"Okay, ten minutes is all I need," I got out of bed and walked over to my drawers, which was right under the damned window. I squinted my eyes and hissed at the sun for being so bright in the morning. I pulled out a long, clean lavender dress and changed into it. I looked out of the window once again to see how cold it might have been. The sky was slightly cloudy and I couldn't feel much heat through the window from the sunlight, so I pulled out a cardigan around the same shade as Mikasa's scarf. I felt sorry for her, seeing her parents getting murdered in front of her eyes, then watching Eren kill two men, just to awaken and get her superhuman strength. I couldn't even imagine what Levi had to go through to become so stoic.

I brushed my short, blonde hair out and put them into pigtails. I pulled on my shoes and went into the kitchen. We were having toast for breakfast, nothing out of the usual, just like a normal day. I wolfed my food down, as if I was starving, but I always felt like I was starving, like Sasha, only I can hold back the urge to eat, unlike Potato-Girl.

"So, are you ready to go, Mira?" Thomas asked. I thought for a second then answered his question.

"Yep, I just need my sketchbook and a few other things."

"Okay, don't take too long, kiddo," he smiled as I ran to my room to grab my sketchbook and a few pencils. I came back and we left to Armin's house.

 **~Time Skip to Armin's~**

While my uncle was talking to Armin's Grandfather, I sat in a corner and continued working on a sketch I had started the day before after Eren left. It was the sadist, Karma Akabane. He was holding a ball, which looked like Koro-Sensei's face, with an Anti-Sensei knife sticking out at the top. The ball was sitting in Karma's left hand, while in his right hand there was another Anti-Sensei knife. The sadist was smirking evilly, showing his sharp teeth.

As I started to shade the piece, I felt someone sit beside me, looking into the book. Just by seeing his blonde hair, I knew it was Armin, who I used to nickname in my last life, 'My Little Coconut'. Definitely not doing that in this life.

"T-that's r-really good," Armin stuttered. I looked over at him and smiled at him.

"Thank you. You're actually the first person to see my art. I'm Mira," I said, holding out my free hand. Armin grabbed the hand and shook it.

"My name's Armin, it's nice to meet you," He smiled back at me as I removed my hand to get back to drawing Karma.

As I continued shading, my mind started to wonder about Levi again. 'Would Levi be living the thug life now? Probably, but I think Farlan was the leader first, then it ended up being Levi,' I can barely remember about their adventures in the underground city, just their last one with Isabel. My mind started trailing off about other animes.

Suddenly, I got a surge of inspiration. I flipped to the next page of the book, the tune of a medley audible in my head. I could hear AmaLee and Dima Lancaster singing, I hummed along as I started sketching Kousei and Kaori.

 _A rainbow is never formed by chance_  
 _The blossoming colors always dance in a whirlwind of a thousand hues_

 _Under that brilliant crimson sky, I was falling so hard_  
 _And I knew that my world was you_

 _It's not a moment you can capture on film_  
 _But even so I'll never let it disappear_  
 _You are a song and every last note is carved into my heart_

I started to sing slightly.

 _"This is our rainbow-colored symphony_  
 _Every day, a symphony_  
 _A beautiful sound I've never known_  
 _A melody no one can play alone_  
 _Crying, laughing from hello_  
 _DO-RE-MI-FA-SOL_  
 _All of our emotions form this symphony_

 _I breathe a sigh and watch the sky as it collects this little hopeless puff of air_  
 _There are a thousand cherry blossom petals twirling to a silent song up there_  
 _I spin around and around and around and around and then spin right around_  
 _I'm waiting patiently for spring but I don't know if I can bear it without you around"_

My singing became audible to the blonde beside me at this point.

 _"Don't you know you have a little magic in you?_  
 _It wipes away the monochrome hue_  
 _And fills this world with color when you laugh beside me_

 _Hey, let's go and make the most of today_  
 _Our time is precious, they say, and I wanna spend it all with you_

 _You were the one, you were always the one - You were the light in my life_  
 _When you're with me, we can take on the night, shining like stars in the sky_  
 _Don't hide away - Never hold back your tears, trying so hard to be strong_  
 _Only for you I'd gather the stars, 'cause with you is where they belong"_

I paused for a bit, as this was where the bridge was. I looked at Kousei and Kaori, Kousei on his piano, and Kaori with her violin.

 _"After the storm has passed, I looked up to sky_  
 _That brilliant blue, a bittersweet goodbye_  
 _I remember how we laughed – It always makes me smile_

 _In a single beat, both our paths began to meet_  
 _So I'll take a vow, here and now, as we're shining bright_

 _Among a million stars, a single love is born_  
 _A burning light, to last the test of time_  
 _When the winter turns to spring and today, into the next_  
 _It's a symphony of each and every dream_

 _We were walking side by side, just a single step away_  
 _I wish I could recall what had made us laugh at all_  
 _How I miss the magic of those ordinary days_

 _Even now, it's still all so clear and your voice is the music I hea_ _r_  
 _You are still the orange of the sunset in my dreams_

 _I just really wish that you were here,_  
 _'Cause inside my dreams it's not enough_  
 _To hear your voice once more, that's all I'm asking for_  
 _We'll pick up our duet, 'cause it can't be finished yet …_  
 _I just really wish that you were here to compose another memory_  
 _I promise when I find I'm missing you, I'll play … Our symphony"_

A few tears rolled down my cheek as I finished. I found Your Lie in April quite a sad anime. In my previous life, I cried four times at the end of the anime. My blonde hair covered my face as the tears fell.

"Mira, are you okay?" Armin asked. I wiped the tears away, pushed the hair out of my eyes and smiled.

"Y-yeah, that song is really sad once you know the story behind it." I replied, sadness slightly audible in my voice.

"Oh, right," he smiled. 'Eren was right, she really does sound like an angel," The blonde thought. "T-that song was beautiful, Mira."

"O-oh, t-thanks, Armin," I smiled once more before looking back down at the sketchbook. Kousei and Kaori look so happy, performing together. "A-Armin, Eren's told you about me, hasn't he?" I asked him.

"Y-yeah. He told me all about your singing and creativity with words," The blonde replied.

"O-oh, the songs? I-I didn't come up with them, m-my parents, t-they.." I trailed off as my eyes started to water once again, I started sobbing quietly as the tears started to run down my slightly tanned face. My hands were covering my eyes, even though they were closed tightly. I started to mutter the word 'why' after a few seconds of sobbing.

I felt something warm wrap around my body, I removed my hands and looked over to Armin, who was hugging me. "Mira, please, stop crying. Put the past behind you. If you keep remembering that they've died, try and think of someting happy instead to replace that memory."

"Th-thanks, Armin. But it's hard to forget seeing your parents being stabbed in the heart from behind, in front of your own eyes," I wiped my eyes and stopped crying.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Mira," Armin comforted me, I didn't mind it. Actually, to be honest, it felt nice, getting hugged by someone you thought never existed until you got reborn. Armin was always my second favourite character in all the animes I had watched, which was quite a bit. My favourites were a tie between the stoic Levi Ackerman and the sadist Karma Akabane.

"I think we should change the topic of this conversation now."

"Yeah, we should, I don't want you getting upset again," Armin replied, letting go of my small body.

So, we ended up talking until my uncle said that I had to go.

"See ya sometime, Armin," I said to the coconut headed bookworm.

"Bye Mira, it was nice to meet you," He smiled, waving me off before going to read.

This was the week that held the most events for a few years.

 **A/N Time:**

 **Me: Mira, can you take over? I have business to deal with.** _ **Runs to her room and grabs a packet of tissues and her schoolbag. Sprints to her school**_

 **Mira: Sure thing, Seri. Okay guys, Serina is sick, she has school, and on top of that she suffers from Writers Block. She's really sorry that she hasn't updated anything in the last month. She also has a one-shot book on Wattpad. I recommend checking that out, I'm featured in her first one-shot, which is just full of craziness.**

 **Armin: Mira, you're starting to ramble again**

 **Mira: Oh, whoops.** _ **Hugs her Coconut.**_ **Anyway, Follow/Favourite/Review if ya liked it, or not.**

 **Armin: M-Mira, y-you're ch-choking m-me**

 **Mira: Shit, sorry.** _ **Releases Armin.**_ **Any-who, see you guys in the next chapter, Baii!**

 **Armin: Wait, where did Eren go? He was here at the start of the chapter**

 **Eren:** _ **Japanese titan screaming noises**_

 **Mira: Shit. Let's go Armout.** _ **Runs off with Armin**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**  
 **Me: Phone vibrates as she unlocks her phone Yeah, new chatroom, and a visual novel. Wait... rambles about a few characters**

 **Mira: sighs Hey everyone, Seri isn't sick anymore, but now… she's addicted to Mystic Messenger. Apparently Seven and Yoosung are her favourites. She's kinda giving off about Luciel/Saeyoung/Seven or whatever you wanna call him. But anywho, here's a new chapter of my life**

 **Me: SAEYOUNG, WHY?!**

 **Mira: SERI! SHUT UP ABOUT LUCIEL!**

 **Chapter 3**

 **As Life Progresses**

Okay, uh... let's recap a bit, shall we? (That useless Dr. Monty dialogue tho (Probably only CoD Zombies fans would get the reference tho))

Anyway, so after around two years, myself, Armin and Eren had become really close friends. We always went and had fun whenever we could. But one day, Eren wasn't allowed out for getting beat up again, so I went down to the riverside to think, and throw stones into the river.

"Ugh, I need to tell someone about this," I complained, not realizing someone was behind me.

"You need to tell someone about what, Mira?" Armin asked.

"W-what? I-I didn't say anything like t-that. Where did y-you get that f-from?" I could see by the look on his face that he knew I was lying.

"Mira, I could tell, from the day we met, you've been hiding something. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable with that weight on your back. If you need to let it out, I'm listening all the way."

"I honestly… don't know if I should tell you or not. And I don't know if you would want to be friends with me anymore. But, I will tell you this: If I do tell you, you must keep it all, and I mean ALL of this, a secret from everyone else, understood." I said. Armin nodded as I started to explain everything about me. But I left out the part about their life story, since it wouldn't be nice to know how your life goes when you're seven. I still told him that I know what might happen though. "And that's my life up to now. I hope you'll still be my friend after all that."

"Mira, why wouldn't I be your friend? Just because you had another life, doesn't mean you're a bad person," Armin stated. "It must have been tough, I feel sorry for you." He had moved down beside me when I was telling him my story, I only noticed that now.

"Thanks, Armin. I do miss both my families, but I really miss my older family. My brother, my sister, my parents, I miss them all," I started sobbing, missing all the important people of my past life. "I miss my parents here too, I-I can't stand it. I'm losing all the important people in my life, w-why does it have to be this way," I choked on my tears.

Armin had done it again, for the first time in two years, he comforted me. I cried into his shoulder, letting it all out. I hope he didn't mind me soaking his shoulder. "Mira, it's okay. I promise that myself and Eren won't leave you." I stopped crying and let go of him.

"Really, you won't leave me?" I asked.

"I promise."

"Thank you, Armin." I went and grabbed a stone. I threw it into the river as hard as I could. "That's some weight lifted off of my shoulders."

After that, I went home and wrote into my diary. I never signed my diary with 'Mira', I always signed it off with my other name, 'Aoiléann', so that if anyone finds it, they won't know who it is and how to pronounce the name.

~1 Year Later~ (Cue the Spongebob narrator lolol)

I went down to the riverside, something I always did when I was in one of my 'hating having another life' moods. And whenever I was down there, Armin would come down as if he could tell I was down there.

I threw stones into the river, sometimes I'd skim a few, sometimes I just fire it in there, which was what I was doing now.

"Something wrong, Mira?" Armin asked, sitting down at the top of the steps, looking down at me, sitting near the water's edge.

"Nope, just in one of my moods again," I answered, throwing another stone into the river. "Just need to throw some more stones into the water to get out of it."

I did as I said and started to walk up the steps, but, I tripped over one of them and fell face first onto Armin, accidentally kissing him. Our faces were both scarlet. I immediately got off and ran off, saying, "Sorry Armin."

I got home and went into my room, luckily, Thomas was working. He always knew I was smart, and knew I could handle being alone at home. I lay in my bed, looking up at the ceiling. I was muttering things under my breath, not even knowing what I was saying.

I didn't stay flustered for long, but, let's just say that I didn't go out for a while after that.

~Another Year Later~

Thomas took me to some forest when I was sleeping, and I was very confused when I woke up. That was until I saw my aunt I never knew. I remembered that this was when I was going to become a titan shifter. Thomas injected the serum into my arm and ran. A flash of lightning hit as I transformed and ate my own aunt.

I then woke up in my bed, a few days later. Not knowing much that happened that day, but fully understanding that I was a shifter now.

 **A/N:**  
 **Me: Mira, where's Armin?**

 **Mira:** _ **gets Armin**_ **Here he is!**

 **Me: Happy Birthday Armin, ya little coconut-shifter.**

 **Armin: Thanks Serina.**

 **Mira:** _ **Brings out a rectangular-shaped thing wrapped in yellow wrapping paper and gives it to Armin**_ **Happy Birthday, I hope you like it!**

 **Armin:** _ **Unwraps the present to see that it's a book.**_ **Thank you, Mira. It's the last book I need to finish my collection.** _ **Hugs Mira**_

 **Mira: No problem, Armin!**

 **Me: And I gave a chapter mostly filled with Mira and Armin fluff lolol. Sorry that it's short. I wanted to get it finished before his birthday ends, plus I have things to do after this** _ **stares at computer screen.**_ **Anyway, hope you guys liked this chapter and we'll see you in the next chapter! Bye~**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N time:**

 **Me: I'm sorry for not updating since Armin's birthday. I've been busy focusing on one-shots on my Wattpad account.**

 **Mira: And also drawing colourful ponies and playing osu!...**

 **Me: Well, I did get a Wacom Intuos for Christmas... and A.O.T Wings of Freedom, which is amazing. Levi's thing when you press 'select' in the camp is so fucking _sexy..._ *rambles about the game***

 **Mira: Well, uh... fuck. She's rambling again.**

 **Eren: And it's fine when you ramble?**

 **Mikasa: What is this place, Eren?**

 **Eren: I... don't know...**

 **Mira: It's a place where you sit and read where Serina, Author-chan, writes our lives. Anyway, this conversation will continue at the other author's note, enjoy!**

 **Me: I FUCKING LOVE YURI PLISETSKY!**

 **Mira: Since when did you start talking about Yuri! on Ice?!**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Saving Mikasa and Other Big Events**

I sat at the riverside with Eren, who asked me if I would like to go with him to see one of Grisha's clients, the Ackerman's. I happily agreed as Thomas was working until late today and I'd be alone, but mostly because we'd be saving Mikasa.

I grabbed a flat stone and skimmed it across the river.

 _One_

 _Two_

 _Three_

 _Four_

The stone went down after four. I turned around and walked up the steps, seeing Grisha. I nudged Eren's shoulder as a sign saying ' _Your_ _dad is here, let's go_.'

The ride there was uneventful. I looked over at Eren's red scarf, which will soon be Mikasa's. I thought hard to remember how this scene went out, both in the anime and the manga.

Eren is told to go wait at the bottom of the mountains, but instead he goes to find Mikasa, who's tied up in a room. Eren takes down two of the men and gets strangled by the third. He tells Mikasa to fight, and she awakens, stabbing the man like how the men stabbed my parents.

When we arrived at Mikasa's house, I looked in the front window and gagged, thankfully, it didn't go further than that.

"Grisha, you should look in the window if you want to see why they aren't answering," I whispered, just loud enough for him to hear me.

Grisha did as I said and told Eren and me to go down and wait for him at the bottom of the mountains. Of course, with the way the storyline goes, we ignore him and find the cabin that the three men took Mikasa. Eren was about to enter the cabin, but I stopped him.

"Eren, wait," I said quietly, opening my cardigan on one side, then moving to the other, taking out two knives. "Take one, you'll need it."

"Why do you have-"

"Self-defence, now, let's go."

We entered the cabin and Eren stood at the door, waiting for the signal. I was tying my knife to a broom, so it was a makeshift spear. I tapped the frame of the door to the supply room I was in, then Eren opened the door.

"Is anyone home?" He asked innocently, I couldn't watch, though, I was hiding in the supply room with the 'spear'.

"Hey, brat! How'd you find this place?!" One of the men shouted. Eren stuttered for a bit, before responding.

"I was lost in the woods... and I saw this cabin..."

"You should know better than that! I mean, a kid walking through the forest alone? There are scary wolves in the forest." The man bent down and ruffled Eren's hair. This man was good, but not as good as Eren. "But you have nothing to worry about now. We'll take good care of you."

"Thanks, Mister," Eren lifted the man's hand off his head. "I know..." Eren pulled his arm out from behind his back. "... So die, _you_ _bastard_!"

Eren stabbed the man and slammed the door, coming to hide in the supply room. I got ready to stab the man with my broom-spear.

The man opened the door.

"Little shit!" He screamed, as I ran out and put the blade through him as far as I could. Quickly, I untied the blade and ran over to Mikasa. I cut through the ropes and freed her.

"Eren, something doesn't feel right!" Mikasa nodded, agreeing with my statement.

"There were three," Mikasa whispered. Eren stopped stabbing the man, and I went over to him.

"There's a third man, Mikasa confirmed it."

Right as I told him that, said man came in and kicked us both in the gut. He then grabbed our throats tightly and pinned us to the wall, choking us.

I started seeing black dots and I couldn't hear anything, not even my own thoughts. All of a sudden, I fell to the ground, Mikasa must've stabbed the man. I started to regain my vision, and coughed badly, rubbing my throat.

 _~Le Time Skip~_

We stood outside the cabin with Mikasa. Grisha pulled me and Eren into a hug and scolded Eren.

"Mira, do you know how much trouble I'd be in if you were taken, even killed by those men?" Grisha asked. For the first time in two years, I cried. "Your uncle would kill me, and then your father and his cousin, Mikasa's father, would haunt me in my eternal sleep." I started feeling mixed emotions, happiness and sadness, as I started laughing, and I was still crying

Grisha let go of me and went over to Mikasa. I started talking to Eren.

"Thank God the mission was a success. Mikasa's still alive." I said, smiling.

"Mira, don't forget we're still alive too. And we'll probably be punished when we get home," Eren answered, I nodded in reply.

"It's cold. There's no place... for me to go home to anymore," Mikasa whispered.

Eren walked over to Mikasa and sloppily wrapped his scarf around her neck.

"You can... have this. It's warm, right?" Eren said kindly. I smiled at the EreMika moment.

"Mikasa, come live with our family. You've been through a lot. You need plenty of rest."

"...What?" Mikasa asked. Eren tugged at her sleeve.

"Come on. Let's hurry up and get home... to our house."

"...Okay... Let's go home," Mikasa stated, crying. She looked so... vulnerable.

 _~Another Time Skip~_

It's been over a year since Eren and I saved Mikasa. Today, I was sitting at the water's edge, at peace, for once. That was, until the bells rung, signalling the return of the Scout Regiment. I ran as fast as I could, just to catch a glimpse of Section Commander's Erwin and Hanji.

After I saw them, I started going back to the river. I figured something was up, so I ran in the direction of Eren's house and saw some assholes bullying Armin again. Eren and Mikasa were coming from the other side.

"Didn't I tell you fuckers to leave Armin alone. I'll get my second cousin over here to beat your asses. Oh wait, she's right there. Hey there, Mikasa!"

"Oh crap, it's _her_!" One said.

"Let's get outta here while we can!" The second continued.

"Thank you," Armin got up and brushed off the dirt. I thought for a moment.

"Oh, crap!" I shouted. "It's _**today**_!" I started running in circles until I started getting dizzy. " _It's coming **today**_!"

"What's coming, Mira?" Eren asked, as there was a flash of lighting. I pointed to the lightning.

" _ **That's coming**_!" I screamed. "A **titan**. Bigger than the wall itself. He's going to break in and kill most of the people here!"

The Colossal Titan broke through the wall, Eren and Mikasa ran off to help Carla as Armin and I got Hannes and escaped.

On the boat, realisation hit me like a pan falling on Karma's head in Koro-Sensei Q!. I only have two surviving family members left. My Aunt Saoirse and Mikasa.

I sat with Armin and his grandfather on the boat. Armin was about to call out to Eren and Mikasa, but I grabbed him and pulled him back to the seat.

"Don't, they've seen a titan. Even worse, Eren saw it eat Carla. Thomas is probably already dead, good thing I had these in my cardigan," I said, opening my cardigan to show my journal and my songbook. You could also see two knives tucked away in the cardigan.

"Mira, why do you have kni-"

"Self-defence. Eren asked me that last year when we saved Mikasa."

Eren and Mikasa eventually got on the boat, Eren having his little fit, 'I'm going to kill them all, every last one of them!'. Soon enough we reached Trost and told to go sleep in the barns. I couldn't sleep though. Tonight, it was Eren's turn, and not in a game or something like that. I mean, it was Eren's turn to take the powers of the Attack Titan. Hannes found him outside sleeping and took him into the barn. Laying him down beside Mikasa.

 **A/N:**

 **Mira: I'm going to have to takeover doing all this, because _somebody_ keeps losing track of what this is. You'll be the same age as me in less than two weeks and you ramble on about whatever floats your boat.**

 **Me:Yes, I am Serina**

 **Mira: Seri, quit acting like Haru from 50% off. You're fourteen on the 20th!**

 **Me: Oh, yeah, right. I'm getting a dog with my sister, I think... _I'd really like a cat to be honest_**

 **Mira: Armin! Get over here and do the outro, you were barely in the chapter!**

 **Armin: O-okay. Thanks so much for watching and I'll see y'all later bye~**

 **Mira: That's Simply Nailogical's outro Armin! This one goes like this *whispers in Armin's ear***

 **Armin: Oh, that one. This is your fault for watching Cristine all the time. Anyway, We hope you guys liked the chapter and we'll see you all in the next one, bye~... Like that?**

 **Mira: Kanpeki. *Hugs Armin*  
**


End file.
